Remember You
by Ogawa Ayumu
Summary: Jangan Tinggalkan aku, Chanyeol-ah… /ChanBaek Story/Mind to Read and Review?/GS/Drabble


**REMEMBER YOU**

Presented by **Ogawa Ayumu**

Pairing :: **ChanBaek and D.O Kyungsoo**

Genre :: **Romance** and **Hurt/Comfort**

Rate :: **T**

Warning :: OOC, Drabble, Genderswitch, gaje, typo disana-sini, tidak sesuai EYD. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Disclaimer :: Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah milik S.M Ent. Dan juga keluarganya. Cerita ini murni milik Ayumu ^^

Summary :: Jangan Tinggalkan aku, Chanyeol-ah…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

"Baekhyun-ah…"

"Chan-ie~"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Eung... Itu aku sedang menunggu pangeranku datang."

"Hah? Siapa namanya?"

"Park Chanyeol~"

"Nakal! Sekarang kau sudah bisa menggombal ya?"

"Hihihi... Aku kan belajar darimu."

"Hahaha... Dasar kau ini! Ya sudah, sekarang kita jadi pergi?"

"Yup! Tapi nanti kita mampir ke toko bunga dulu ya?"

"Your wish is my command, baby..."

"Chanyeol! Ini di tempat umum! Malu ah!"

"Biar saja. Biar mereka tahu kalau Byun Baekhyun adalah kekasihku."

"Ya tapi jangan asal peluk dong."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Ini masih di tempat umum. Malu..."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Hei, kau marah ya?"

"Hmm? Tidak..."

"Jangan marah dong. Nanti gantengnya hilang."

"Hei, seharusnya itu kata-kataku. Ck! Kau ini sekarang pandai merayu ya?"

"Hehehe... Makanya jangan marah lagi, ya?"

"Iya sayang. Nah sekarang, jadi tidak kita pergi?"

"Ayo!"

 **oOoOo**

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris kala ia melihat Baekhyun lagi-lagi melamun. Kyungsoo sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Sahabatnya itu masih berduka pasca meninggalnya Chanyeol, pacar Baekhyun sebulan yang lalu. Sungguh, sedih rasanya melihat Baekhyun yang seperti kehilangan semangatnya. Berbagai upaya telah Kyungsoo lakukan agar sahabatnya itu kembali tersenyum. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Baekhyun sudah seperti mayat hidup.

"Chanyeol…"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus tersenyum miris saat mendengar gumaman Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Baekhyun benar-benar berubah.

"Hiks… Chanyeol…" bahu Baekhyun bergetar pelan. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya yang tertekuk.

"Sstt… sudahlah, Baek-ie. Chanyeol sudah tenang disana. Jangan kau tangisi terus." Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus lembut punggungnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu malah semakin menangis dan membalas pelukkan Kyungsoo. Kalau sudah begini, Kyungsoo sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa.

Sambil tetap memeluk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo kembali bergumam pelan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar sahabatnya tenang dan mau memakan sarapannya.

Disela-sela kegiatannya menenangkan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba sekelebat kecelakaan yang dialami Chanyeol, Baekhyun, juga dirinya terlintas dibenak Kyungsoo.

Kecelakaan naas yang merenggut nyawa Chanyeol itu sungguh menyakitkan. Chanyeol adalah sepupu Kyungsoo sekaligus kekasih Baekhyun. Pemuda yang seharusnya kini menjadi mahasiswa dari sebuah universitas ternama di Tokyo itu harus pergi untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan kenangan yang akan terus membekas dalam ingatan Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun.

Seandainya Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, juga Baekhyun mendengarkan peringatan ayah Baekhyun, pasti kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi. Dan Chanyeol pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang. Tapi siapa yang bisa menebak takdir? Kita tidak tahu, apakah kita akan meninggal hari ini, besok, atau lusa. Tuhan-lah yang punya kuasa atas takdir umatnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis kala ia ingat kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol yang sedang sekarat saat itu. _'Kyung, jaga Baekhyun. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menjaganya lagi nanti. Tapi aku pasti akan mengawasinya dari sana. Kumohon, buatlah Baekhyun bahagia. Meskipun bukan aku yang akan membuatnya bahagia…'_

Dan pertahanan Kyungsoo pun hancur sudah. Airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, kini meluncur bebas membasahi pipinya. Sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak kuasa untuk tidak menangis. Permintaan terakhir Chanyeol membuatnya sesak.

' _Chan, aku janji, akan membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Bagaimanapun caranya. Kuharap kau bisa tenang disana…'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil terus menangis dan memeluk Bekhyun.

Ya, Kyungsoo berjanji pada Chanyeol juga pada Tuhan untuk tetap menjaga dan membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Apapun caranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Mind to review? ^^**

 **Sign : Ogawa Ayumu**

 **Jakarta, 10 Desember 2016**


End file.
